A typical sharps container for containing medical wastes may be mounted on a wall, or cabinet, or near the base of a mayo cart. One drawback to such an arrangement is that discarding potentially hazardous sharps like needles or blades may require turning away, or bending away from the medical procedure and away from the patient. This procedure for discarding sharps may unnecessarily add potential risks to the medical procedure and/or to the patient. An alternative is to hand off potentially hazardous sharps to an assistant for disposal. This procedure for discarding sharps may unnecessarily add potential risks to the assistant and/or to the practitioner.
To date, more options for securing medical wastes such as sharps and for securing medical instruments have not been fully explored.